walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Squadron 128
Squadron 128 is one of the more infamous Squadrons in SEMME history, having played a major part in most It's Walky! storylines. The Squadron has had three leaders and 10 members over the years. Under Tony McHenry Before Year Zero, Squadron 128 was led by Tony, the son of Big Boss and the first abductee. Their first recorded mission was the rescue of Walky and Beef from the Head Alien, during which they were joined by Sal Walkerton and Jason Chesterfield. Sal, Jason, and Beef formally joined Squadron 128 shortly thereafter. Squadron 128 next intervened when Joyce Brown and Joe Rosenthal were abducted by the Aliens. During this mission, they successfully captured the Head Alien and recruited Joyce into SEMME. Sometime later, the Squadron also helped to retrieve the Power Booster Rod from the Aliens. During the Year Zero incident, half of the Squadron fell victim to the Head Alien's plans and stormed Washington, whilst the other tried to stop them doing so. In the resulting struggle, Sal shot Tony in order to save Walky. After Year Zero, Walky was made a full agent and member of SEMME, Jason was given command of Squad 128, and Beef was transferred to Squadron 135. Under Jason Chesterfield Initially, Squadron 128 had a hard time adjusting to its new leadership. Walky was made temporary leader for one mission due to his previous knowledge of the area, but with mixed results. Jason was returned to command afterwards, and the team joined Squadrons 42 and 283 for an operation in Florida - minus Walky, who had gone off in an attempt to uncover Joyce's true history. The Florida mission ended up being a trap set by the Head Alien in an effort to retrieve data he had lost after Sal destroyed his main base. The team narrowly escaped destruction thanks to Joyce's immunity to The Sound of Music. When the Head Alien attacked SEMME HQ with the newly-created Monkey Master, Squadron 128 were the first to attack him and successfully freed Big Boss from his "tummy prison". Later on, Squadron 128 investigated reports of Aliens at the Grammy Awards and teamed up with the crew of the Steel Duck to save Ralph Zinobop from the Head Alien. Events during this mission led to the creation of Anti-Joyce, who then attempted to sleep with every male member of Squad 128. After the original Joyce killed Anti-Joyce in a fit of rage, she was suspended from duty and committed to the medical ward. She was briefly replaced by Dina Sarazu, Walky's girlfriend, who joined the Squadron in SEMME's large-scale rescue mission to the Bermuda Triangle. During the course of the mission, Sal was forced to allowed Big Boss to die in order to save Dina's life. Conflicted, she briefly left SEMME to retrieve Joe, then quit for good once it was revealed that Linda Walkerton was the new Big Boss. Her slot on the team was filled by the newly-recovered Joyce. Shortly afterwards, Jason led a small, off-the-books mission with Walky and Joe to find and retrieve Sal, leaving Joyce in charge of the remainder of the Squadron. Though they managed to track their comrade down, Sal beat her brother senseless with a Segway in the resulting confrontation, then left to chase after an escaping Monkey Master. When the Head Alien reappeared after being resurrected at the Martian Embassy, Squad 128 engaged him on his stolen Martian spaceship. However, Sal intervened, first fighting a resurrected Tony, then setting about taking the spaceship from the Head Alien for her own purposes. The craft was eventually shot down by a SEMME fighter plane, and after Sal had been neutralized she was jailed for her crimes. It was later revealed that the fighter plane had been dispatched with Jason's personal password, leading to his suspension from SEMME. Soon after, he too left the organization. In his stead, Walky was chosen as leader, with Joe and a revived Tony completing the new roster. Under Walky For his first mission, Walky was charged with rescuing Alan Rees from the Head Alien. He found it difficult to command his teammates' respect until Joyce revealed that the seemingly moronic Walky was actually an honor student and told him to start acting like a leader. The mission was ultimately successful, resulting in Alan's rescue, the complete destruction of the base, and the retrieval of several alien mech suits. Later, Squadron 128 crossed paths with the cast of Fans! after they were brought to the Walkyverse by a mysterious dimensional rift. The two groups got on well initially, but when the opportunity arose to eliminate Head Alien and The Cheese at the cost of two Fans!, Squadron 128 was prepared to make the sacrifice. This led to a battle between the two teams before the visitors were spirited back to their home reality by Mist. When Sal and Jason returned to SEMME HQ with the JFO hot on their tail, Walky led various members of Squadron 128 on a defense mission. After seeing Dina Sarazu killed by a JFO bomb, Walky flew into a blind rage and attacked Mike, blaming him for Dina's death. Though Mike survived, he was transferred out of the Squadron and replaced with Robin DeSanto. Robin had a rocky start at SEMME's most infamous Squadron, with her hyperactivity rubbing most of her new teammates the wrong way. For her part, she was disappointed that the rest of Squadron 128 saw her as a childish, sugar-obsessed doofus with no attention span - at least until she was distracted by a candy bar. The Squad's last major mission was an expedition to Canada to investigate a temporal anomaly. Searching the area, Joyce and Walky found The Cheese frozen in time, then were gender-swapped by a reality-warping weapon deployed by the Head Alien. Despite Tony's objections and assorted mistaken-identity hijinks, Walky was able to keep the squad together until The Cheese revived and destroyed the Head Alien. Squadron 128 later participated in the battle against the Martian invasion. Following the defeat of the Martian forces, the Squadron was shut down with the rest of SEMME. Members *Anthony McHenry, Jr. (First Commander) *Jason Chesterfield (Second Commander) *David "Walky" Walkerton (Third Commander) *Sal Walkerton *Steve "Beef" Walkerton *Joyce Brown *Mike Warner *Joe Rosenthal *Dina Sarazu *Robin DeSanto Category:SEMME Squadrons Category:It's Walky!